Güvenlik Kaydı
Summary Various Network Logs are accessible by pressing the chevron at the bottom of the Home Screen. When a player logs in, an exclamation mark will appear over the menu to indicate that there are new events to review. Security Log The Security Log provides information on hack attempts and simulations made on a player's network. This information consists of: * Player codename, level, and country. * Programs used in the attack. * Date and time of the attack. * Result of the attack. This will either be Hacked when one or more of the Win Conditions have been fulfilled, or Secured when they are not. * Reputation points gained or lost by the player as a result of the hack. * Resources (dollars and B-coins) looted by the hacker. Replaying attacks Hacks and simulations displayed in the Security Log can be replayed by pressing the Replay button. This replay can be paused and continued. As of Patch v1.025, you can review Offensive and Defensive replays at up to 4x speed, by selecting the <1x> button when viewing a replay. A replay can be exited using the Disconnect button. Retracing attacks Any Brute Force hack, whether successful or not, can be retraced back to the originating player. Simulations and hacks that were made using only Stealth programs are unable to be retraced. Using the Retrace button, the player can connect to the network of the attacker, and can decide to either hack it at that time or disconnect and attack later. Once a retrace attack has been attempted, the Retrace button will disappear from the Security Log for all available retraces to that player. Note that a target may also be able to retrace your counter attack, based on the above criteria. Replays and retraces are available for 7 days, with the Security Log able to hold a maximum of 25 entries. Older entries are removed first. Assuming the log capacity isn't reached, individual logs are available to be viewed for 14 days. Simulation attacks Replays of simulated attacks by and on friends are also viewable in your Security Log and Hacks Log, respectively. These can be viewed the same as other Hacklog replays, but defenses cannot be retraced directly, as a gray Simulation icon will replace the option to retrace. Instead, follow these steps to initiate a simulation in return. Hacks Log The Hacks tab functions much like the Security Log, except the record shows information and replays of the player's attacks on other networks. In place of the Retrace option, there is either access to the ReadMe file or, in the case that the Core was not downloaded, a blank space. Access to the ReadMe is also available for 7 days. ReadMe File Submitting a message to a player's Core will give the player the option to view their target's ReadMe file from the Hacks Log by pressing the ReadMe button. A hacker will not be able to send additional messages, but will be able to view any messages left by the target network's administrator for as long as the player's message exists. Once the administrator removes the message, the ReadMe button will disappear from the Hacks Log. Hacks Log Replays Replays in the Hacks log function in the same way as they do in the Security Log. Friends Other players connected through Facebook appear listed in the Friends tab. Simulations can be initiated from here, and friends' Hacks Logs and Security Logs can also be accessed. Friends are listed from highest to lowest reputation, which is listed along with prominent rank badges. Friends' Hacklogs The Hacklog button listed for each friend brings up the Hacks tab of the player's own network. The Security Log can also be accessed in the tab to the left. Just as with your own Hacklog, all recent replays and details of hacks and defenses are available. You cannot access the other player's Friends tab or ReadMe file from here - only the network admin can view them. News Updates and other information appears periodically in the News tab. Tips & Notes * The maximum number of stored replays is 25 each in the security log and hacks tabs. Each additional log entry will replace the oldest recording within the same tab. * Pausing a replay allows any node to be selected, showing the specific programs installed at the time. While the replay is running, the node selected by the attacker will be highlighted with a small glow. * If the network reboot phase is reached, the commencing attack will be able to be retraced. To prevent a possible retrace, do not let the security activation timer reach zero, or let the visibility bar reach 3600. * Any resources or reputation recorded as lost or gained for simulations is merely for notary purposes and does not reflect any actual exchange. * Viewing Replays can provide various insights on the behaviour of different nodes and programs. This information can be useful, for example, to review which programs should be researched in the Evolver, or how a network was compromised or defended. * As Patch v1.030, timestamps of hacks are adjusted for the time zone of the selected IP.